


The Constant Battle

by bboscar10



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Complete, F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboscar10/pseuds/bboscar10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally my work on fanfiction called Untouchable, this is a poem fic on my two favorite X-men. Rogue is battling with herself, still not allowing herself to have the one thing she wants. while Gambit being him still wont give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rogue

I am nothing but rogue the untouchable, forever trapped in my own skin  
Slipping into black gloves, long sleeve shirts, and pants to protect the world from my poison skin  
I'm poison, bitter to taste and a real knock out  
No one comes close to me, they all fear me  
They're afraid and I relish in this fact  
I'm cold to them, I'm bitter, I'm everything I can be to keep them 5 feet away  
To keep the fire of my soul hidden behind blocks of ice  
But this one infuriating Cajun won't stay away  
He pushes the boundaries, constantly coming too close  
He switches the tables, it's no longer him afraid of me, it's just me in complete fear of hurting him  
He is gambit, Red on black orbs  
Mesmerizing at just first glance  
A class act of pure womanizer  
He's at evry corner I turn, every place I go, every step I take  
He won't back off, why he won’t leave me alone escapes me! I don't want no creep to be near me  
I don't want anyone at all  
I don't need people I don't need him  
He doesn't even want me  
He only wants the forbidden fruit  
I'm a game, just a challenge for him greater than any other he has had before  
No one can ever love me never mind him they all need touch  
Emotion is never enough, they all leave  
I just wish he would leave me alone  
I think I'm starting to fall for him  
What do I do?  
I can't hold him back anymore  
I don't want too anymore, I want him  
I'm rogue the untouchable, the unlovable, the loner  
He can never be mine


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gambit

She's a beauty  
Mon chere  
The dark make-up caked on  
The black covering over her body  
Under it all, she's more than any other womem  
She's stolen the heart of this Cajun  
At night I look up at the starts, naming each star with a reason why I love you  
The only reason why I stop at night is that I ran out of stars  
Mon chere, why you push me away is beyond me  
A gloved hand skims your arm  
U recoil, pained green emeralds stare into me  
Trying to find reason to doubt me  
Trying to find the right excuse to throw in my face, to make me walk away  
You think you can just keep saying that ill want more that ill need more  
But mon chere! There is nothing more I could ask for but to know I hold your heart  
I'm taken over by your honest beauty, but hurt that you will not allow me to hold you  
I'm not afraid of your skin, and can never be  
It’s a part of you  
I know all to well how it feel to not have control  
For your own skin to betray you  
I found a way around it, I can control it  
One day, you can too  
But till than  
Mon chere, your all I want  
And I won't give up on you  
ever


End file.
